Best Friends? Or More?
by Sab0511
Summary: When something comes between best friends things tend to get a little spicy. CAUTION: LEMON AHEAD!


_This is not how I wanted this to turn out, it just got away from me and by the time I realized where this was going, I had to find out. So if another story similar to this one pops up from me, be advised that that was originally what this story was meant to be like. Anyways, ENJOY!_

_ Apple I, 124, Apple I, 413, Apple Y, pause, Apple I, 243, _I thought to myself as I inputted the local commercials for tomorrows five to ten shift. I loved working in master control at my school, South-East Washington State College, I'd recently transferred from Port Angeles' Peninsula College to Grand Mound to continue my education in mass media.

Right before the beginning of summer, I'd been given the opportunity to work for the television station, KGKA, as a master control operator. I was in charge of putting local programming on air between five and ten at night, while the shows played, I was given the chance to do homework or do what I needed to do.

The job had fallen into my lap. My best friend had been called and offered the job, but they turned it down, they already accepted a job at the radio station, which meant that we'd be working closely together, since the radio station was about fifty feet from master control. They highly suggested to me, over dinner one night, that I should go and talk to the General Manager, Terry Kyle, I did and I landed the job.

"Hey," I heard from the door, I turned and thought about that old saying that my father always said, _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. _

"Hey, Edward," I told my best friend Edward Cullen.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"I baked some pizza, don't know if you'll like it but it's there for you."

On of the perks to working at the television station, there was a fully working kitchen set, complete with oven and burners, Terry had told me that it was fine to cook there as long as I cleaned up my stuff. So I did and most nights, I'd cook dinner for Edward and myself here, it was better than having to get home and cook for him at ten.

Oh, and if your wondering...

"We'd like to thank you for joining us on Grand Mounds Convention and Visitor's Bureau Show," the host gave his name and thanked the audience again, dragging me out of my thoughts, I got out of my chair and went to the board and waited to press the correct buttons.

_Avid, first, wait a minute and thirty or how ever long the commercial break is then press play three seconds before the top or bottom of the hour and then hit the corresponding button for the right DVD player. Make sure you don't have any dead air! _The mantra had been drilled into me since I'd first began at KGKA. Once you did it enough times, it was just repetition, sometimes I swear I did it in my sleep. Edward told me from time to time, that he'd hear me talking about which button to push in my sleep, then I'd throw a pillow at him and question why he was listening in the first place.

Anyways, Edward and I meet during my first year here, while I was living on campus with a horrible roommate. Ginny and I didn't get along at all, we where constantly at each others throats, somehow though, the RA's never found out about our fighting. I wonder from time to time, what would have changed had I simply asked for a roommate change, would things have ended the way they did, would I now be living with Edward in our two bedroom apartment off campus or would I still be in the dorms.

After a particularly bad fight between Ginny and I, I stormed out, something I did often, but this time I didn't just wander aimlessly around campus, I went to the student production room at the television station, where I'd recently imported some raw footage from back home onto my external hard drive and wanted to edit it for a competition that was coming up. _The Raw Beauty of Northwest Washington_ was what I'd called it.

I walked into an empty room and set down on the computer, I pulled out my iPod and listened to Breaking Benjamin's latest album, not even realizing that somebody had come in and set at the other two screened computer next to me.

The first unforgettable meeting of Edward floated back to me as I switched on a new show.

_The lyrics to 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin flooded through my ear buds, I relaxed as I made the various cuts to the footage, making the rawness of the footage into something really cool._

_ I felt something walk by me and I jumped, looking around the, what I'd thought, vacant room, realizing a new person in the room. Edward Cullen. He was an upper student like myself, only he'd been at the college for three years over my three weeks. _

_ "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said._

_ "Not a problem, I was just surprised to find somebody here at the same time as me. It's after three, I figured students would be gone by now."_

_ "Student manager, I stay here until five or so. I've seen you around, but I don't know your name and I know most of the broadcast students."_

_ "I'm Bella, I just transferred here, from Peninsula College in Port Angeles, well actually, I used the extension site in Forks, my hometown. Forks is about three hours north of here."_

_ "I know where it's at, I have family up there."_

_ "You are the first person here to have heard of Forks, all I've heard is where's Forks, that's why I gave you a rough description of where it was."_

_ "It's fine, I'm Edward, by the way."_

_ "I know who you are, we have practicum together."_

_ "Why don't I remember you than?"_

_ "I take more interest in learning peoples names, doesn't mean I'll ever really use them, but you never know when you might need names."_

_ "I hope this doesn't seem forward of me, but I noticed your eyes where red, is everything okay?"_

_ I swiped at my eyes, which now that he'd brought that to full attention felt like I'd been crying for hours._

_ "I'm fine," I said and putting my ear buds back in._

_ The weeks that followed found Edward and I growing closer. They also meant that Ginny and I fought harder, over the smallest of things. The fighting was getting to me. By the end of the semester, I'd made up my mind to move home, I hated school here, and just wanted to be around my friends again. Of course, Edward would have to upset that._

_ "Bella," Edward said as he came into the student production room, he shut the door. I wasn't to afraid of what he'd do, since most of the room was windows. "What's going on?" Edward sounded mad, I tried to ignore him, easy since my ear buds where in, but he pulled them out._

_ "Edward," I complained, trying to hid the bruise on my arm where Ginny had grabbed me, while getting my ear bud back._

_ "Bella, what is going on? Why are you always in here, it's five already. Aaron called and told me that you just showed up crying, again."_

_ "Nothing is going on, give me back my damn ear bud." I stretched out to grab it and that's when Edward gasped. He'd seen the bruise._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "I fell."_

_ "Onto a hand?"_

_ "Somebody grabbed me to catch me."_

_ He looked at me and knew I was lying, I slid my shirt back over the bruise and went back to editing. He knew to drop it though._

_ "So, mom and dad want you to come over for dinner," he said while looking at his own computer screens some time later. He hadn't left, I knew he was really trying to get me to talk to him."I've told them about you and they'd like to meet the girl that has me out of my shell."_

That night, Edward cornered me, we'd been in his room at the time and he'd pleaded for me to tell him what had happened, so I did. I told him all about the fights that Ginny and I had. Two weeks later, just as I was putting the final articles of clothing into my suitcase, all my stuff boxed and packed, Edward barged into my room. I'd forgotten to mention to him that I was going home.

Ginny had a smug look on her face while I'd been packing, but when Edward came in, her facial expression had changed from smug like to in love. Something I'd gotten use to over the semester was that Edward was drop dead gorgeous. The way his bronze colored hair looked, girls I knew called it sex hair. His eyes where an emerald green, the way he smiled, that crooked smile that made all girls, even me, swoon.

_"Bella, why won't you answer my calls? Why are you packing."_

_ "Oh, she hate's it here, she's moving home," Ginny said, I could hear the smile in her voice, I knew she was trying to flirt with Edward._

_ "Did I ask you? No, I asked Bella."_

_ "Edward, just let me do this, this place isn't for me."_

_ "So, you are just going to tuck tail and run? Back to Emmett and Alice?"_

_ Emmett was my older brother, Alice was his cousin, a good friend of mine. I hadn't even known they where related until she'd come down to visit me and she'd seen Edward. From that day forward, all I heard was what a cute couple we would make. _

_ "No, I'm going to figure out what I want to do with my life, who knows where it would lead me."_

_ Edward sighed and grabbed my first box, moving it out to my truck, I knew he was ticked, he had every right to be. He helped me load my things, then I left for Forks, to try and figure out what I was going to do._

_ Two weeks later found me sitting at home by myself, Emmett was with his girlfriend Rosalie, celebrating privately, Alice was with her family, and my father had been called out to an accident. I had found a Christmas movie and was watching it when my doorbell rang._

_ I found Edward on the other side of the door, holding a piece of paper. He'd rented a two bed-room apartment in Grand Mounds._

_ "Bella, will you be my roommate?"_

_ I'd agreed and was moved back to Grand Mounds, my father complained the whole way, not because of who I was moving in with, but because I was going back. He'd just moved me back home and now it was back to college._

"Bella, your hot," Edward said, causing me to jump, I hadn't realized he was back from the kitchen set with two plates of pizza. I looked at the volume control and realized it was in the red. I turned the preview knob down and then hit the corresponding orange button.

"Thanks," I told him, but he wasn't looking at the switcher, he was looking at me, I was use to this, he was always staring at me, some time's I'd catch him, other time's I wouldn't, but I'd feel his stare on my back. It would cause my heart to race just a little.

"Not a problem," he flashed me that crooked smile.

"So, you ready for classes in the morning?"

Tomorrow morning started the first day of fall semester and I wasn't ready, but when was a student ready for another year of school?

"Never," I smiled, turning back to my computer where I was playing an online game.

"Why do you play that junk? You should be out, enjoying life."

"I'm stuck in a room the size of 10 feet by 6 feet, and half of that is used up by the control for the station. I work 20 hours a week here and I'm in practicum again. I'm literally in this area from like 10 in the morning until 10 at night, by 10 at night, I'm ready for some relaxing and then bed. Then it starts all over."

"But you are off on the weekends."

"Do you feel like going out after a long week?"

"The difference between us is that I do go out Saturday nights. You sit at home, relaxing."

What he didn't know is that when he went out, I set at home, taking a very relaxing bath, masturbating. Thinking about Edward, the guy I secretly loved.

"Hi, I'm Taylor," a girl said to me as I walked towards the television station. I turned to smile at the girl, she had long blond hair and striking sky blue eyes. "I just transferred here."

"I'm Bella."

"So," she said, I noticed she suddenly became nervous. "What's your major?"

"Broadcasting, you?"

"Same, who's he?" Her tone had changed to that of awe and lust.

I turned to find Edward walking towards the student production room, where he was starting a new year as the student station manager.

"Oh, he's no body," I said, keeping a strait face.

"Well, Mr. Nobody is really cute," Taylor fawned. I sighed, I had to remember that I might love Edward, but he would never love me. Edward walked into the room and Taylor took a deep breath and snapped out of the stupor that Edward had caused her.

"Sorry, but he was hot."

I shrugged my shoulder and walked into the station, putting my back pack down on the counter that house the switcher and monitors for studio 1, which was in another room from master control. My friend Ken walked in as I set down on a stool.

"Bella, how was summer vacation?"

"Good, had classes and worked all summer. Not much else."

"All work and no play, makes Bella a very boring girl."

"You been talking to my roommate, he said the same thing last night."

"I must talk to him, where is the sex god?" Ken asked. He was a lot like my brother, very sarcastic, a comedian at heart. Probably why we where so close.

"He's running around, he's excited that the summer is over, that means his radio job is over, and he's having way to much fun here."

"Fun, huh, I'm going to find him, tell Bill I'm running around."

"Bill's gonna want him introduced, grab him and bring him."

Ken nodded and walked off to find Edward. I noticed some students hanging around outside the station door.

"Come on in," I told them, and we chatted amongst ourselves until our professor, Bill Hart, came in. He asked us to introduce ourselves, which we did and then Edward came in with Ken.

"Ah, Edward, Kenny, thanks for joining us."

"We always try to run fashionable late," Edward joked.

"Even if fashion isn't our style," Ken finished, I cracked a small smile, one look at Ken and you'd know that he wasn't into fashion, he wore tore jeans and t-shirts. Alice had meet him once and almost threw a fit over his wardrobe.

"Well, would you care to introduce yourselves?" Bill asked.

"No," Edward once again joked, glancing at me and I cracked a smile, I knew what he wanted. I shook my head, no way was I introducing him. He wanted me to call him Ken while Ken called himself Edward. Edward stuck his bottom lip out and Ken turned the same expression on me. I sighed, well, might as well make this good.

"Okay, since they won't talk for them selves, I'll introduce them, the one showing the cocky grin and bronze hair is Kenny, the one with horrible fashion sense is Edward."

The one's that knew Edward and Ken, laughed, Bill shook his head before telling everybody the boy's real names.

We finished with class and left. I found Edward and Ken in the student production room, Taylor was standing off to the end.

"That was great Bella, but next time can I be Martin?" Ken asked.

"I figured you just wanted me to switch your name around, since Bill said it earlier."

"Yea, but how many people are actually listening?" Edward asked.

"What time you getting out of here?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's pissed," Ken said. I shot him a glare, he threw his hands in the air. "Fine, I gotta bounce anyways, gotta work, I hate pizza," he muttered as he walked out.

"What time," I asked again, I loved working at the station, but I need a night off every once and awhile and when I had that night off, I didn't want to hang around my work place for god knows how long.

"Why does it matter?" Taylor asked.

Edward and I looked at each other.

"No reason," I said, "Edward just drove me this morning, my car was acting up."

Why was I lying to this girl, but the way she looked at Edward, made me jealous, he was my best friend, he could flirt with her if he wanted.

"Well, I could drive you home, since Edward's busy here."

"That would be good, I've got some stuff to finish up, it could be late before I get out of here. I'll see you later."

I smiled but walked out of the room with Taylor. We walked in silence towards her truck, a older model red truck, one that reminded me of the truck I'd once had when I was seventeen.

"Nice truck," I told her.

"It runs,"

"At least it does that, my car doesn't even do that."

She smiled at me and we drove to my apartment. I really felt weird around this girl, I was overly jealous of her. She was really trying to be nice, maybe because she knew I was close to Edward or she was really was just trying to be nice to me. I figured it was the latter.

"Would you care to come up?"

"I can't, I've got to be at work," Taylor said. I smiled and slid out of the truck and headed up the stairs to the apartment.

I turned the television on and turned up the music I'd found. I worked on cleaning the apartment and was still dancing around when Edward came in three hours later.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood," he shouted over the music, I glanced over at him, stuck my tongue out at him and went back to dancing. He cut my music off, I stopped dancing and glared at him.

"I'm hungry, baby," he said, causing my heart to speed up, but I didn't let that slow me back.

"You have two hands," I told him.

"Oh, come on, you always make dinner."

"What do you want?" I asked, going toward the kitchen, grabbing the stuff to make what he'd want, before he actually told me what he wanted. I knew him that well.

"So, Taylor really likes you," I told Edward as we where finishing up dinner that night.

"She's not my type," he replied, his face still down towards the sloppy joe he was eating.

"What is your type Edward, as long as I've known you, all you do is go out with girls for a few weeks before moving on to the next one. Who's the last girl you got serious with?"

"My type," his head snapped up, his green eyes meeting mine, "my type, god Bella, you should know who my type is, your my best friend."

"Edward, I don't know everything about you, I can't, I've only known you for a year."

"We've lived together for eight months, you've seen me in my boxers for crying out loud."

Edward stood up, his chair scrapping along the floor, he was up seconds later, pulling me up with him.

"Edward, what is your type?" I asked, hoping I knew what his answer was. I was right.

Edward didn't say anything, he crashed his lips on mine, not a bit gentle at first, the kiss was rough, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it, his lips broke away from mine all to soon.

"Now you know what my type is," he growled and walked out of the kitchen, slamming his bedroom door, just as the doorbell rang. I walked in my daze to the door, opening it to find Taylor on the other side.

"I'm sorry to drop in, but I just wanted to talk," she said.

I opened the door wider and invited her in.

"I've never felt so strongly towards a person before," Taylor said and I sighed internally, she wanted to talk about Edward, the very same man that had just told me, through an amazing kiss, that he liked me. "I just felt that pull towards him when we saw him for the first time today."

Taylor continued to talk about Edward while I listened, still reeling from that kiss. I always knew that I'd felt something for Edward, but I'd never felt like he'd felt something for me. True I'd catch him watching me from time to time, how he'd get right in my face in the morning when he'd wake me up, how he'd managed to get me back to college by getting us an apartment off campus.

Sometime later, I heard Edward's door open, Edward emerged in his boxers and nothing else.

"Edward, somebody came to visit us," I told him, he rubbed his eyes, looking at Taylor. He must have taken a nap after dinner.

"Hi, Taylor," Edward mumbled before heading to the bathroom.

"He's in a bad mood, we got into a fight earlier."

"I didn't realize you two where dating."

"We're not, he's my best friend and roommate."

"Oh, well, I need to get going, I'll probably see you in class tomorrow."

I smiled at her, as she left. I felt bad about everything, she had a very big crush on Edward and he only had eyes for one girl, me. I had heard Edward's door shut again, so I went to his room and found his door unlocked. That meant he wanted to talk.

It was an unwritten rule between us, we'd fight, then when we where ready to make up, we'd leave our door unlocked so the other could come in and we'd make up.

I turned the handle and found Edward sprawled on his bed, his green eyes staring at me.

"Why was she here?"

"She likes you, she was here just to talk to me about you."

"Must have been hard," he said as I set down on the bed.

"Hearing about your flaws, yea, it was hard," I joked, but saw a hurt look in his eyes and regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry, that wasn't right. You should give her a chance, though, she's really cool," I lied.

"Maybe," he said, my heart breaking as he said that. "Come here." Edward opened his arm for me to lay in them. I did, curling up in his arms. I sighed and fell asleep.

My feelings for Edward where starting to get confusing, I loved the man, but I wanted him to be happy, with whoever he choose, me or somebody else.

I yawned, I was almost done with my shift and then I had to wait for Edward.

"Knock, knock," I heard from the door. I turned to find Edward.

"I was just thinking about you, what's your plan for tonight?" It was Friday night, and while I had a bath planned, I figured Edward and Ken where going out.

"Kenny got called in, so I'm staying in tonight."

_What? No, that just fucked up my plans, how could I fuck myself while he was home, I was a moaner, _I thought.

"You should call Taylor, I'm sure she'd like to go out."

"I don't think so, I really don't want to go out, I just want to stay in, have a nice relaxing night with you."

"You are just trying to ruin my night, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Well, you know, we haven't just hung out in awhile. It would be nice to just chill, just the two of us."

"Just don't disrupt my bath, after that, we can pop a movie on or something."

"Deal," he stuck his hand out and we shook hands.

"Oh, shit," I tried to be quiet as an orgasm ripped through my body, while the shower head caressed my sex. I moaned deeply, a little to loud, causing me to hear footfalls coming towards the bathroom. Damn, I'd been caught.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Fine," I gritted my teeth and rode my orgasm. Trying not to moan again as Edward was standing just on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I screamed. The door flung open and Edward came in.

"Bella, what's going on?" I glanced at him, my body still coming down off it's high. His eyes where wide with lust. "Oh."

I was mortified, I couldn't believe how Edward had just barged into the bathroom and found out about my personal time. Of course, he couldn't take his eyes off of where the shower head was currently located.

Edward took a tentative step towards me, slowly, so not to spook me, his hand removing the shower head and turning it off. I wanted to sink under the water and die, what he did next surprised me even more. Edward's hand slid rested on my inner thigh, slipping it's way up towards my folds. This is something that I'd only ever dreamed about.

My eyes rolled back in my head, my back arched and he hadn't even reached my folds. My clit was already throbbing from the earlier pleasure I'd put it through, but it was ready for round two. Edward's hand reached my folds, playing with them briefly before rubbing the clit with a thumb and pushing two fingers into me, causing me to cry out.

In the back of my mind, I wondered if this was a dream, if it was, I refused to let it end here.

"Edward," I whispered, looking into his eyes while he pumped in and out of me. I didn't get to finish my statement as I reached a new high. "Oh, fuck."

I moaned and yelled as I came, his fingers finally stopping as I rode out the orgasm, my second tonight, I wondered, again in the farthest parts of my mind, if it would be my last or would Edward spill his seed in me tonight.

I panted as Edward set back on his heels, I couldn't believe we'd just done that.

"Wow," Edward whispered. "Bella, I-" Was he so mind blown that he couldn't even complete a sentence or was he just upset over what he'd done.

"Edward," I said as I set up, finally feeling my legs. "I'm getting out and going to my room, it's up to you if you join me."

I got out of the tub, Edward still sitting there on his heels, watching me as I wrapped a towel around me, I'd be sleeping in the buff tonight, just in case he'd come to the room, which was what I hoped he'd do.

I got to my room, pulling my hair products out and running a brush through my hair, towel drying it. Then I applied lotion to my legs, and wondered if Edward was still on the floor.

The door squeaked open, Edward was either horny or really did like me.

"Bella-," he said, I walked over to him, dropped the towel and kissed him. He gave in to his desires and his hands locked my head in place as he kissed me. His tongue asked for admittance to my own mouth. I opened for him and our tongues battled, I pressed myself up against him, his member standing at full salute through his clothes.

A hand started to kneed a breast, I moaned into his mouth. My hands unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his chest. I ran my hands over his very chiseled chest, still kissing him, but our lips broke from each others as he headed down my neck, sucking at my collar bone, I moaned loudly, he smiled but didn't stop sucking.

I hitched a leg up around his waist, and starting kissing where ever I could get to. Edward's hands left my breast and cupped my ass, urging me to wrap my legs around his hips, which I did happily. He slowly made his way to the bed, our lips once more entangled.

"Edward," I moaned into the kiss, hoping he didn't wake up from this daze he was in. I really wanted him as my first lover.

"Bella, so amazing," he muttered before words stopped again as his lips crashed down on mine again. I dropped to the bed, cutting the kiss short, he stayed standing, I worked at his belt, succeeding in unbuckling it, dragging his pants and boxers down, his member erect.

I remembered Alice and Rosalie telling me that men liked it when women wrapped their mouths around the penis, so I did as they'd told me, earning a hiss from Edward, but I stayed latched on and bobbed up and down.

"God, Bella, that's fucking amazing," he told me, his hands securing my head to his dick. I keep bobbing, in an attempt to make it better for him, I tried the deep throating technique that Alice had tried to explain to me, Edward loved the feeling, I took it as his hands tightened in my hair, which actually caused me more pleasure than pain.

His dick started twitching, I knew he was coming, and he tried to pull me off, but I wanted to taste him in my mouth, which happened seconds later.

Edward had to sit down to catch his breath, but I keep my lips on him, his chest, his legs, his arms, anywhere I could get, but I stayed away from his now limp member until he was ready.

My lips made it's way back to his and we laid down, kissing, Edward positioned himself over me, my hands traveled down to his member, which jumped back to life with my one simple touch.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he slammed into me, I tried not to gasp in pain, but a tear leaked down my face. Edward stilled, he let me get adjusted to his size. It was so surreal with him actually inside of me, he filled me up and then some, and the feeling was so weird, yet so amazing, so right, like we fit perfectly together.

"You ready?"

"Yea."

Edward slowly moved out, I clinched around him, not wanting him to leave my body, but he didn't, he pulled out to the tip and then thrust back in, I arched my body towards him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck," I cried, he pumped harder, his hand slipping between us and touching my sensitive nub, causing me to fall over the edge, him cumming just moments after I did.

Edward tried to keep his weight off me as we both caught our breath, while staying connected, he finally slipped out and laid on my left side, pulling me close before we fell asleep.

It hadn't been a dream, Edward and I didn't leave that apartment all weekend, I'd even pinched myself, much to Edward's enjoyment, he couldn't believe that I thought I was asleep. He laughed each time I did it, then made me pinch him, in a specific place that caused us to have the most amazing fuck ever, again and again and again.

But the weekend was over and we where still trying to figure out what we where, meaning I'd have to deal with people who stared at Edward like he was a piece of meat.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I was sitting in the studio waiting for class to begin.

"Bella, god do I miss you. Oh, Jasper proposed. You are my maid of honor. When are you coming home?"

"Wait, are you telling me that your getting married?"

"Yes, isn't it exciting," Alice said and told me about what she wanted and stuff about the wedding. "So, how are things going between you and my cousin?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, but since you've said that, I presume something happened."

"Presume away, oh, class is about to begin, I'll call you later." I hung up while Alice was still trying to figure out what I meant. Taylor had set down by me.

"So, I'm going to ask Edward out," she said. I almost coughed, but caught myself.

"I don't know if he'll say yes, he's a really shy person."

"Bella, be honest, do you have feelings for him?"

"He's my best friend," I told her, I just couldn't say I had feelings for him. I hadn't even told him what I felt.

"Bella, what time you getting off," Edward asked as he came in, Ken was behind him.

"I don't work tonight, so we can leave after class. Oh, Alice called, we have a wedding to attend."

"Your kidding, Jazz popped the question, damn, never thought he would. You going?"

"Yea, I'm maid of honor."

"Unless she elopes."

"She won't, she'd be pretty desperate to do that," I told him. "She's not that desperate, unless she's preggers, which I think she's not."

"My cousin has a little more sense than that, I think," Edward laughed, I joined.

"Would you two go as a date?" Ken asked, Edward did the one thing I never thought he'd ever do, he blushed, and in that instant, Ken pulled Edward and I out the door, the others still looking confused. "Spill," Ken said once we got to the production room.

"Nothing is going on," I said.

"Bullshit, I know when something's going on with my two closest friends. Bella's practically glowing and you, Edward, blushed, oh my god, you two did it."

"It, wha-whats iiit?" Edward stuttered.

"Give it up," I told Edward, "dumb ass here, knows."

"When did this happen?"

I glanced at Edward, who was watching me.

"Really, that fast, what was Bella doing? Masturbating?"

I choked up, Edward hit my back.

"I was kidding, that's really TMI."

"Guys, Bella," Adam, another student in practicum stuck his head in the door. "Class, you coming?"

"Dude, freshie, leave," Ken said, scaring the freshman away. "So what's going on now? Are you two an item?"

"We haven't gotten that far, I still have Taylor running after me."

"Edward," speak of the devil, Taylor came running into the production room. "Bella, you're needed in the studio. They want Bella to direct to show the new students how it's run."

"You don't need me, I'm not even in the class, might come and annoy Bella though."

"You suck," I stuck my tongue out at him, Ken laughed, Taylor shook her head and walked out, I followed her, but I felt a slap on my ass and a couple of males laughing. I turned back to find a big smile on Ken's face and Edward was pointing at Ken, laughing.

I smiled and shook my ass just a bit before heading to the studio, I swear I heard a whistle from the production room.

"So, what are we?" Edward asked that night at dinner. "Taylor asked me out and I had to give her the run around until I know about us."

I sighed, what where we, we'd had some amazing fucks and I loved him, but how did he feel about me and more importantly, how would this affect our friendship.

"I don't know," I said, shyly.

"Bella, I can't hold this in any longer, I love you."

To say I wasn't surprised, that would be an understatement, I was flabbergasted, I couldn't talk, my jaw was hitting the floor, you name the look, I probably had it on my face at that second.

"Will you be my date to the wedding?" I asked the most random question I could think of, but it worked.

"Yea, I will."

"Good, cause I only want the man I love escorting me," I told him and was sure my earlier expressions where mirrored on his face, but I didn't wait that long, I stood up and straddled him, giving him a kiss.

"I love you," Edward nuzzled my neck the next morning as we woke up in his bed. "I love the way you laugh, the way you squirm when I tickle you, I love the way you remained calm under pressure with the Taylor situation."

"Oh, I was so jealous," I gave him a toothy grin, before planting my lips on his.

"Yea, but look who got me first."

"Shut up or we are going to be late for our first class," I slipped out of bed and padded my way down to my room. In between our passion last night, we'd come to the decision that we'd start sleeping in his room, but leave things in my room the way they where, that way if my father came by, he wouldn't take a shot gun to Edward.

I slipped on the blue shirt that Edward had gotten me for my birthday last year, then grabbed some jeans before putting on some flats and going to the kitchen.

"Let's go," I yelled, finding some normalcy in our budding relationship, Edward hated getting up and going to classes. "Now."

I felt arms wrap around my waist, I hadn't realized how close he was to me.

"Say it," he said, menacingly.

"Put me down, I don't even know what you want me to say."

"That you love me and that you'll be mine forever," his arms left my waist and in that instant I feared turning around, I worried that he was on a knee, I turned slowly around and there, on one knee with a simple diamond ring, Edward waited for my answer. "I know we've only been together for a few days, but I don't want to imagine a day going by that you aren't in my life. Bella, please, will you marry me?"

"Well," I said, giving it a dramatic pause, I bit my lip, pretending to think on it, Edward's face got even more priceless as each moment passed. "Since you asked so nicely, I won't let you down, I love you and I want to be your forever," I said, getting down on my knee's. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Can you hear the applause in my head, no, perhaps not, but it was nothing compared to what my heart was doing, it felt so light and free, I was lost in Edward's lips, but being the tease that I am, I broke away and pulled his hand up, helping him back to a standing position.

"We have to go to class and we have to call Alice," I told him as we walked towards the car.

I dialed Alice and waited.

"Hello?" A male picked up.

"If you know what's good for you, you will let me speak to Alice," I told Jasper.

I heard some shuffling around and the phone was handed off.

"It's to early."

"I just thought you might like to hear that Edward and I are getting married."

"Stop pulling my leg, call me back when it's more appropriate time to joke around."

"Okay, but I'm not joking," I said as I hung up and then snapped a picture of the ring and sent it to her before making it my background picture. I figure give her a couple of hours and she'd realize I wasn't lying.

"So, I guess I'm moving seats to closer to you for first class?" Edward asked.

"You don't have to, sit where you normally sit," I told him, being selfless when I really wanted him to move closer to me.

We walked into the building hand in hand, going up the stairs, which where normally packed, but blessedly empty today, like they knew we where hiding a big secret and weren't quite ready to let it out of the bag.

"Edward," I heard, I dropped Edward's hand and spun around to find Ken. "Don't think I didn't see," he said, looking at our hands. "I give you my blessing."

Okay, that did it, Edward and I cracked up laughing, he moved closer to me putting his arms around my waist.

"There's more, we're engaged," I told him, holding up my ring for him to see.

"Well damn, that was fast. Taylor is going to flip, but it might leave an opening for me."

"You can have her, I'm content where I am," Edward said, kissing my cheek.

"You're disgusting," Ken laughed, but I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We're in love," I told him.

"Don't care, oh, hey Taylor," Ken's eyes lit up as we spun around.

"Hey, guys, Edward," she said.

"Taylor, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, Edward, did you think about that date offer?"

"Yes and I'm not gonna make it," he said, smiling.

"Oh, that's to bad, what about another day?"

"See that's the thing Taylor, my fiancee might not like me going out with other girls."

"Fiancee? When did that happen? I didn't think you where attached."

"Neither did I, but when you meet the one, you just know. Taylor," he said, turning slightly towards me, "this is Bella Swan, my fiancee," he dropped a small kiss on my lips and grinned a crooked smile at me, my heart flew high.

"Congrats you two," she said and turned to Ken. "Ken would you like to set next to me in class?"

Taylor didn't wait for an answer, just flouncing off towards the class room. Ken's eyes where bugging out of his head, his tongue was on the ground.

"I'm in love," he drooled, causing Edward and I to crack up laughing.

"Dude, she's on the rebound, but go get her," Edward said, giving Ken a slight push that sent him flying down the hall at speeds faster than a vampire. "So, it looks like my seat's been taken, is there one around you that I might be able to sit at?"

"I think we can arrange that," I said, noticing for the first time how crowded the halls had gotten in the last five minutes. I leaned in and kissed him, I really think I heard cries around campus as the most eligible boy finally found his match. Me.


End file.
